The Ice Queen
by Jenny La'Belle
Summary: This is a cross story of GG and Twilight. Blairs story starts when the tv show ended. Edwards starts new again, only after NM he lost control and killed Bella. This story signifies how they can rebuild one another and make eachother whole. EdwardxBlair.


Blair Woldorf's heels clicked down the street with pride, sophistication, and

Blair Woldorf's heels clicked down the street with pride, sophistication, and  
power. She had decided on her way home from Tuscany—without Chuck, that  
she  
didn't need men. At 9:30 at night the city was still buzzing with life.  
She  
breathed in the smoggy, familiar air. Her cell phone rang, dragging her by  
her  
hair out of her day dreaming.

"Hello?" Blair asked since she hadn't bothered looking at the  
caller ID. "B! You're back! Meet me at our Starbucks, half an hour."  
Serena said excitedly. "S, I'll see you there." Blair said as she hung  
up. Blair snapped her  
cell closed and looked down to her purse as she put it back into  
its pocket. "Watch where you're going jack ass!" Blair squealed as she  
ran into  
what felt like a solid brick wall. She glanced up to see a perfectly  
chiseled  
face. His eyes were the color of toffee, his hair dirty blonde.

"Sorry," He said with appeared to be agony in his eyes.

"Blair, my name is Blair, and i-it's okay," Blair spit out for no  
reason, he dazed and jumbled her mind into a mindless scatter, pardon the pun.  
"My name is Edward," Edward said smiling, he extended his hand, she  
grasped it. She gasped and an involuntary shiver took her body.

Blair explained. "Let me make it up to you? Come with me I am going to  
Starbucks for coffee with my friend, join us? It feels like you could use a  
warm cup of coffee, your hands are so cold" Blair said quickly, her heart  
pounding with hope, hope that he would agree. He—Edward look around  
anxiously, apparently torn, of what she did not know.

"I would love to," He finally agreed.

"Great," Blair responded excitedly. She giggled to herself, at to just  
how long her man-kick had lasted. She glanced at Edward, he too was smiling.

"So, Blair, where is it you were traveling from?" Edward asked as they  
walked down the crowded street.

"Tuscany, I was visiting my father for the summer," Blair answered, not  
realizing that she had not said that she had been traveling. "Tell me  
Edward  
how long have you lived here?" Blair asked.

"I have been here for nearly two years." Edward replied distantly.  
Damn,  
he gave Blair a feeling that she had never felt for anyone—Nate nor  
Chuck—ever. She felt as if she may collapse, just fall to the ground, her  
legs didn't feel stable. In ten minutes they arrived at Starbucks, Edward  
opened the door for her with a grin-such a gorgeous grin, his smile widened.  
She walked into the bustling coffee shop and spotted Serena, she waved  
excitedly, her eyes widened when she saw Edward escort Blair though  
the people. "Blair!" Serena squealed and ran to her, embracing her in a  
tight hug,  
"Who is the freaking hottie?!" Serena whispered into her hair.

"Serena, this is Edward. Edward this is my best friend Serena." Blair  
introduced when she was released from the hug.

"Nice to meet you Serena," Edward said politely.

"You as well," Serena answered.

"What can I get you ladies?" Edward asked glancing between the two.

"No, no, no don't be ridiculous Edward. I told you I was taking you for  
coffee, on me." Blair muttered.

"Blair, I just cannot agree." Edward laughed; he turned around and  
headed towards the counter without a second glance.

"He doesn't even know what we drink." Serena thought aloud. "Where  
did you meet him?!" Serena exclaimed. Blair told her the story and as she  
finished Edward came back through the crowed, holding two cups.

"One dry vanilla cappuccino, for Blair, and one caramel latte for  
Serena," Edward smiled holding the cups out to them.

"How the _hell_ did you know what we drink?" Serena inquired.

"I'm good at reading people, what can I say?" Edward answered with a smug  
smile


End file.
